


Bed Sharing

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's three big men and Finn sharing a bed, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thnks Leighton, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: Well bed, singular. The three men turned to Dean in confusion, who looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Shit, I thought I booked a room with two.” He grumbled, scratching the back of his head with his hand.





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I love this OT4 a lot so don't mind this fluffiness. Special thanks to Leighton for helpin me with this!

They were on the high of adrenaline, the thrill and cheers of the crowd almost feeding them. Finn grinned as he and Seth walked back to the curtain, blue eyes holding a playful spark, lips red from his teeth gnawing the flesh in anxiousness, hair sticking up in many places, heavy breathing to catch his breath. 

“Dean and Roman?” The Irishman asked the dark haired man, regaining his breath slowly. Usually his other lovers would come up and congratulate on a win or comfort them, mostly Seth who took losses a bit more to heart, whenever they'd suffer a defeat. However they didn’t come up to them, not tonight anyway. 

"They're outside waiting for us. Come on, let's get out of our gear and into comfortable clothes." Seth pecked Finn's forehead, taking the Irishman's hand into his own firm grip, gently pulling him to the locker room. As they walked, Finn took note of how tired he was beginning to feel, the adrenaline wearing off, eyes closing slightly before feeling himself stumble. 

Seth stopped, turning towards the smaller man, a concerned look in his eyes, yet a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Tired?” He asked, and Finn flipped the dark haired man off, making Seth laugh. "Change, then we get to the hotel and sleep.” Finn grunted a response, letting himself be tugged again. 

Both men managed to change into street clothes fairly quickly, exiting the locker room with their bags. Finn felt his phone buzz and he stopped to look at it. It was a text from Roman, asking where he and Seth were. Finn noticed that Seth was still walking, getting a bit ahead of Finn, and the Irishman quickly abandoned the text he was typing and dashed to Seth's side. 

Seth took a hold of Finn's hand as they stepped out into the parking lot, the cool wind nipping their faces, the sky black and murky with clouds. Finn smiled as he looked up at it, the sky had always marveled him with its hidden mysteries and beauty, a childhood dream of becoming an astronaut still in the back of his mind. 

He jumped and let out a small yelp as he felt someone lightly slap his back, Seth also jumping and turning around with a scowl. Finn turned and saw Dean standing there with a cheeky grin on his face. "What's up babes?” He chuckled. 

"Asshole!” Seth fumed, Finn starting to laugh as he saw Roman walking up to them, a light smile on his face. The Irishman stood on his toes as he pecked Roman's cheek in greeting, and turned to give a kiss to Dean, who crushed their lips together, teeth gently biting his bottom lip. He could hear Seth and Roman exchanging a kiss, quiet words murmured in praise between them.

Dean pulled away from Finn, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, clicking his tongue. "We should get to the hotel now,” Dean said as a cool breeze of wind drifted around them. "Fuck it's cold.” He grumbled as the other three men agreed, the four of them beginning to walk to the car. 

Seth opted to drive, often fidgeting around if he didn't have the feel of the wheel under his grasp, and Dean called shotgun, leaving Roman and Finn in the backseat. Not that Finn was complaining, Roman would let him stretch out and sleep on his lap during drives. The four men climbed into the rental, a sleepy atmosphere settling in as Finn placed his head on his lover's lap, fighting to keep his eyes open, listening as he heard the sound of his boyfriends beginning to bicker about the radio.

Finn and Roman sighed, ready for the heated argument brewing. "Sleep babe, I'll wake you up when we get there.” Roman murmured, and Finn snuggled closer, head on the other man's stomach and arms around his waist. Finn felt strong arms holding his shoulders and the Irishman tuned out the sound of bickering as he closed his eyes. _A bit of rest._

-

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Finn heard, groaning slightly as his eyes fluttered open, vision blurred a bit. He twisted his head to see Dean smirking at him. "Fell asleep?” The blond asked, shaking Roman awake, the dark haired man snapping his eyes open.

“We're here?” Roman yawned, Finn sitting up to let Roman move out of the car, Finn climbing out after him as he saw Seth standing near the entrance with their bags. 

Tired smiles peeked out as they made their way inside, following Dean, as it was his turn to book the room. Finn kept fighting his eyes from closing, from stumbling. He probably looked stupid, walking almost drunkenly after his three boyfriends. 

They made their way to the elevator, quietly chattering amongst themselves as they entered. "Goofball, you okay?” Seth asked and Finn snapped his head up, rubbing his eye with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired.” He replied, flashing a quick smile as the elevator stopped at their floor, assuming that Dean didn't lead them the wrong way. 

They passed a few rooms as they made their way down the hall, stopping as soon as Dean stopped at a room, pulling the keys from his pocket. "Here we are.” He said, unlocking and opening the door. Finn sighed tiredly, making his way in and dropping his bags by the door, turning away from the door and looking at the beds.

Well bed, singular. The three men turned to Dean in confusion, who looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Shit, I thought I booked a room with two.” He grumbled, scratching the back of his head with his hand. 

"We might have to share this bed between the four of us,” Roman said, looking at the other three. Seth protested a bit, asking how could three large men and Finn fit on the bed.

"I'm not that small!” Finn's face had an offended look on it, making Dean chuckle lightly. 

"Unless any of you have an idea, this may be the best one. I don't think anyone else on the roster here will put up with your sleeping habits.” Roman raised an eyebrow at them, almost as if asking for an idea. 

"Fine. We'll try it.” Seth huffed after a few moments of silence, taking his bag to the bathroom, and Finn turned on the television for a bit of background noise, sitting on the bed. Its weight shifted as Dean sat next to him, the blond kissing the side of his forehead lovingly. From the corner of his eye, Finn could see Roman changing into sleep clothes.

“You okay Finn? You seem a little out of it.” 

“I'm just tired love, that's all.” He replied, voice laced with sleep making his accent much thicker, eyes drooping slightly.

The bed shifted once more as Roman moved to lie down, wrapping an arm against the smaller man's waist and bringing him to lie down on his chest. “Change and sleep manamea, worry about everything else in the morning.” Finn could hear Roman's heartbeat, the rhythm soothing Finn.

The bathroom door quietly creaked open and Finn was shaken again. “C'mon babe, change and then you can sleep. It'll be more comfortable for you.” Seth gently insisted. 

After a few moments of silence, Finn reluctantly lifted himself off of Roman and the bed, moving to where he dropped his bags and taking it to the bathroom. 

Seth took the remote as Dean went to change behind them, flipping through channels like a bored kid. Well, the analogy wasn’t far off, Seth was somewhat like a child, even in the days of the Shield. “Gah! There’s nothing on.” He whined. Roman closed his eyes and sighed fondly.

“Baby, sleep, I know you’re tired too.” Roman rumbled, reopening his eyes and looking at Seth. The other man huffed slightly as Dean fell on the bed, limbs sprawling out a bit, Seth grabbing the scruffy man's wrist and kissing it. 

Finn exited the bathroom in a shirt that belonged to Roman, it was too big to fit his frame and a pair of black boxers, hair still a mess and sticking up. The tired man sat on the bed, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Can I sleep now?”

The men shifted so each of them could sleep comfortably, though they knew that they might wake up in the morning with some sore spots. 

Finn was curled up on the left side of Roman, snuggling with his head on the dark haired man's chest. Seth was on the right, arm curled around Roman and clasping Finn's hand with his. Roman wrapped his arms around both men, securing them almost tightly to him. And finally, Dean settled on top of them diagonally, determined to take up the most space.

“I love all three of you.” Finn sleepily whispered as sleep finally claimed him, going limp as he drifted off. 

-  
Finn awoke hours later, a yelp and thumping noise startling him from sleep. He looked over to the side, seeing Dean instead of Seth, snoring loudly. The Irishman shook his head lovingly and laid his back on Roman's chest, closing his eyes once more.   
-

After showering and doing their daily morning routines, they were on their way to the next town, Roman driving with Finn in the passenger seat. 

“Did you kick me off again?!” They heard, and both Roman and Finn gave each other a quick glance, eyebrows raised. 

"No! Maybe, yes.” Dean admitted, and Roman smirked as he turned his eyes to the road. Finn kept an ear on their bickering, a smile threatening to break on his face.

"The next time you kick me off, I swear Dean Ambrose, I'm sleeping in the fucking bathtub.” 

Finn finally grinned as he turned up the volume of the radio, tuning out the men arguing about their sleeping habits. It was just him and his three lovers on the road, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by casualcityness on Tumblr to chat!


End file.
